Raven and Reese Together
by doodts
Summary: This is my first story so please, review......Chapter 3 is up!Tnx for your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Raven and Reese Together  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I changed it this chapter...  
  
Reese was sitting at the edge of a rock with Specula curled up beside her. She was thinking about Raven, she was in deep thought that she didn't hear some footsteps. "So, we meet again" the dark figure said getting closer. She jumped up startled and began to lose her balance. Quickly, the dark figure caught her hand and pulled her up. "You are so clumsy" the dark figure added. Reese looked up and saw Raven with a disgusted look on his face. "Raven!" Reese exclaimed. "What? You were expecting Van?" Raven asked, flatly. Reese shooked her head and sat back down at the edge of the rock. Raven was getting confused with her actions, she isn't like this. "You seem quiet and I think you didn't heard me a while ago" he said, with a worried tone. 'Wait, why do I care?' he thought. Reese was reading his mind and felt very hurt. She got up and went to sit at a log down by the riverbank. "What's her problem?" Raven asked Specula, Specula just shrugged. "Shadow get some sticks and bring my tent along!" Raven yelled and Shadow followed his commands.  
  
****by the riverbank****  
  
Reese sighed and started to walk on a log that was very steady and was covered by moss and below it was a raging river. It was getting dark and it was very hard to see the log, but she didn't care she just kept on walking. Raven went to get Reese. When, he saw her walking on a log he snickered, "What is she trying to prove?". Reese in the other hand kept telling herself to love somebody else. She felt a tear fell from her cheek, her eyes widened with shock and she lost her balance and fell in the raging river not even caring if she'd die. Raven sawhow she fell and told himself, "She can handle this". But, when she didn't swam up to the surface, his heart took over his mind. He dived in and saw Reese's body unconscious. 'What's going on?!' he yelling in his mind. He pulled Reese up and swam to shore. "Shadow!!" he yelled. Shadow quickly followed the voice of his master and found them. "Shadow, call Specula hurry!". Shadow roared and Specula appeared beside beside Shadow. "Here Specula, you better followed if you want Reese to live" he said handing Reese to Specula and walked back to camp.  
  
****after an hour****  
  
Reese woke up and saw Raven eating, he stopped and made a disgusted look. "What are you trying to prove? Prove you can walk?". "No, I was proving myself to lo-" Reese stopped. "You can?" he asked. "Uh, n-nothing. Wait, why should you care anyway?" Reese asked glaring at him. Raven glared back and pointed at a bowl. Reese got up and fell back down, realizing she was wearing Raven's jacket and one of his pants. Reese looked at him shocked, "You changed my clothes! You saw me naked, didn't you?!". Raven looked at her and started to laugh, "You must be kidding I didn't change your clothes! Hahahaha! Specula did! Hahahahaha!". Reese lowered her head in embarassment. Reese ate her dinner far away from Raven after, finishing she felt dizzy. "Raven, I-I feel dizzy .. I think I'm going to faint." and she did. "Reese!" Raven caught her just inches from the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, ok?! And I don't own Raven!!! *weeps again*  
  
A/N: Hey guys, here is the next chapter!! Please tell what you think! Thanks!!!  
  
Raven and Reese Together By: luvs_raven  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Raven carried Reese in his tent and laid her on his sleeping bag and tuck her in. "She looks so,.so innocent and beautiful" he said stroking her hair. After realizing what he just said he sat far away from her, 'Why the hell did I say that? She's not beautiful, she's ugly!' he thought and fell asleep his back facing her. After an hour, Reese woke up and saw Raven sleeping far away from her. Reese sat up and stretched knocking Raven's canteen on his head. "Ow!!! Stupid object!!!" he yelled, rubbing his head. "Opps, sorry Raven it was my fault" Reese said apologeticaly. "You.saying sorry? This isn't like you, Reese. You're being polite" he said with unease. "Well, maybe I'd like to be polite. Why do you care?" she asked, crossing hers arms. "I care because every time you were with me you become so annoying. Maybe I got used to you you to" being annoying so, change back to your oldself again or I'll force he said, moving closer to Reese. "Oh, I'm scared Raven. I'm screaming with fear.. please Raven there's nothing you can do to change me, nothi-" Reese was cut off by Raven's lips. Raven quickly parted and said, "I love you Reese, I always have". Reese looked at him with wide eyes, 'I can't believe it! He loves me, he's not using or anything not like Hiltz! ' Reese screamed in her mind believing Raven loved her back. Reese hugged Raven and he hugged her back. Then, Raven shove Reese off, "Raven, what's wrong?". "What happen? Why did you kiss me and I hug you?" he asked, acting confused. "R-raven, you said you loved me and I didn't kiss you did" Reese replied. "No, I did not. Why would I love somebody like you? I'd rather love Fiona than you" he said with venom in his voice. Reese looked at him shocked then, she felt a tear fell from her cheek. "You bitch! You kissed me first and I thought you were different from Hiltz but, I guess not you're all the same!" Reese yelled in anger. Raven stood and walked to the opening of his tent and turned back to Reese. "See? I told you I can change you back to your oldself now get some sleep" he said walking out.  
  
After three hours, Reese walked out of Raven's tent and saw Raven sleeping soundly on her sleeping bag. She walked towards him and gave Raven a quik kiss on his lips and said, "Raven, I guess it's better for me to die because, nobody loves me nobody cared if I'd die anyway. So, goodbye Raven I'll wait for you at the gateway to hell". Reese told Specula to follow what Raven orders her to do. Reese then went back to the log and sat there for awhile savoring the night.  
  
****back at camp****  
  
Specula nudged at Shadow. Shadow roared annoyed, Specula told Shadow everything she saw even the kiss on the lips. Shadow quickly nudged at Raven's shoulder. "What's the matter, Shadow?" Raven asked, sleepily. Shadow turned and walked in his tent, Raven followed Shadow in and saw his sleeping bag empty. "Specula! Where's Reese?" he asked walking outside. Specula told Raven that she'd be better of dead.' She is so stupid! Reese please don't, wait for me I'm coming!'.Raven quickly ran towards the river and saw a figure standing on the log. As, he gets closer he can see Reese about to jump. "Reese! No, don't!!" he yelled. Raven quickly dived in and saved her but, this time she wasn't unconcious She tried to pull away from him but, failed. Raven swam up and pulled both of them to shore. "Were are you planning to commit suicide?!" Raven asked angrily. Reese stood up and walked away. Raven caught her hand and asked again, "Are you deaf? Let me repeat my question, were you planning to commit suicide?". Reese pulled her hand from Raven's grip, "Why? You didn't seem to care awhile ago?". "Look, I didn't-". "No, I don't need an explination.. I'll show you something that I wish I'd have" Reese hugged raven and then a light covered them, Raven opened his eyes and saw Reese and him getting married then, they live in a house and Reese was making breakfast her tummy was big, then she gave birth and they lived peacefully together. Raven was in total shock, Reese noticed this and decided to stop. They were back , Reese quickly parted from Raven and ran back to camp crying. Raven took a long time to recover from the shock, many questions flooded in his mind. Shadow came and carried him back. When, they were 10 meters away Shadow put Raven down. Raven walked to his tent, he stopped and walked towards Reese who cried herself to sleep. Raven changed her wet pillow with a dry one. He stroked her hair and went in his tent to sleep.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Sorry again if it's short.the next chapter will be up soon. Please review! :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Raven and Reese Together  
  
By: luvs_raven  
  
A/N: Ok, ok chapter 3 is up! Sorry I took so long to update but, I was busy writing my new story 'Alone No More' another Raven and Reese fic. Oh, I have a question.is Specula a she or a he? Well, if Specula is a he then, I changed him to a her.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
In the morning..  
  
Reese woke up and noticed that she was laying her head on a different. Suddenly, the happenings last night flashed back, she blushed a slightly shade of pink. She saw Raven's canteen and opened it but, there's no water. She got up and took her canteen and Raven's then, she went down to a lake that was pure water. After that she went back and made breakfast. She sat down next to Specula and ate her breakfast, while eating she keeps glancing at the pillow wondering who changed it. 'Was it Specula or Shadow?. or maybe it was Raven?'. Raven woke up and went out only to see Reese glancing at the pillow he changed while she was sleeping. "Um, I changed your pillow but, it was wet" he said coolly. Reese looked up and saw Raven staring down at her. "Uh, thanks..I made breakfast" she replied, trying to sound cheerful. Raven sat down next to the sleeping Shadow and ate his breakfast.. The whole morning both were very quiet. Reese went walking with Specula while, Raven and Shadow fixed up their campsite. "Specula, what do you think if we can travel with Raven and Shadow?" Reese asked while, stroking Specula's blue snout. Specula cooed a little a sign of 'I have no idea'.  
  
Back at camp, Raven was about to leave, "Shadow, come on!!" Raven yelled furiously. Shadow didn't move he just stood there waiting for Specula and Reese. Raven knew Shadow was getting too personal with Specula. And also Shadow wanted his master to admit his love for Reese. Raven jumped down from the Genobraker. "Fine Shadow, we'll let them come along, but if they don't want to come don't expect me to pleaded to Re-"just before he could finish, Reese stepped away from a tree. "Uh, how long have you been there?" Raven asked, worried that she might have heard what he just said. "Uh, just now" she said and turned around heading to her Genosaurer. Shadow nuzzled Raven at the back, "Be patient, Shadow" Raven whispered. Reese jumped in and started her zoid. Specula, come. Let's be on our way" Reese said flatly. Specula didn't move, she just stared at Reese. "Specula, come on!" Reese yelled angrily. "Where are you of to? You seemed to be in a hurry" Raven asked. Reese jumped down and walked towards him. "Look Raven I'm sorry I showed you my wish. Let's just forget that happened". Reese said, blushing. Raven sighed, "Well, Specula a won't come with you and Shadow won't come with me. Then, we might as well travel together". "Fine." Reese said flatly and turned around and jumped in the Genosaurer. "Hear that Shadow? Your request is granted, master" Raven said sarcastically, bowing in front of Shadow. Raven jumped in his zoid and both zoids took off with the organoids flying beside it. Both were quiet neither spoke, 'Ugh, come on Reese! I know your listening!' Raven thought out loud. Reese in the other hand did not invade Raven's privacy, she knew if she invade his thoughts he'll get even more angry. All of a sudden a group of bandits surrounded them, "Well, we meet again Raven. Reese. Seeing you both together is quite a sight, but not for long" Hiltz said from the Death Stinger. "So you want to fight me, Hiltz?" Raven asked with venom in his voice. "Oh yes but, not with you" Hiltz replied not, being affected by the way Raven said. Raven was shocked but, didn't show it. "Who do you want to fight with, then?" he asked. Raven was hoping that Hiltz would fight against Van. "With. Reese" Hiltz answered smirking. "...Me?" Reese said shocked and nervous. "Why her? You scared of me or Van?" Raven asked, praying he'll change his mind. Hiltz laughed, "I'm not scared Raven, it's just for revenge. Now if you'll step aside I'll make it less painful". "Fine, I'll fight you then" Reese said accepting the challenge. Raven stepped forward, "No, Hiltz I'm going to fight you!". "Raven, move aside!" Reese muttered. "Why Raven, do you 'like' Reese? Long ago you didn't care about anyone but, your self. If you do like her then you won't step aside but, if don't you'll step aside". Raven stepped aside, Reese didn't care if she'd die. "Specula!!" Specula fused with the Genosaurer. After ten minutes, of battling Reese's Genosaurer looks like scrap Specula emerged out before her limited time. While, Hiltz's Death Stinger was still intact and not a scratch on it. 'Reese please give up it's not worth it!.Ok, ok I care about you Reese!!' Raven thought. Hiltz was preparing to blast his particle beam at Reese. "Goodbye Reese" Hitlz said and shot the particle beam. Raven blocked the beam with his particle gun but, still managed to damage his zoid knocking Raven and Reese unconscious. "Fools, I'll let you live but, next time both of you won't be so lucky" Hiltz said, before disappearing along with the other zoids and Ambient.  
  
After 20 minutes...  
  
Raven woke up and jumped off the Genobraker, he looked up. "The Genobraker will be ok for two days". He walked to Reese's zoid and he opened the cockpit and saw Reese's left arm bleeding and unconscious. Raven quickly carried Reese out the zoid and snuck under the shade of the Genobraker. Raven ripped his right sleeve and tied it to Reese's bleeding arm. He settled her on his lap and her head resting on his chest, he brushed of some hair from her face and slowly drifting to sleep. Reese woke up after Raven fell asleep. She looked up felt secure in his arms around her, she was about to stork his hair when, she felt pain in her arm. Raven woke up, "Hm, Reese?.good your alive" he said with relief. Reese got up and asked, "Why? Why did you block the beam? Why would you put your life in danger?" Reese said a little angry and annoyed. Raven stood up and replied, "Because, I'd rather die than the woman I love". Reese froze, "Love?" she murmured. "I'm sorry Reese, but I do care about you" Raven said. Reese turned around with aqua eyes. "Really Raven?" Reese asked. Raven nodded, Reese hugged Raven and cried. "I love you, too. I always did". Raven hugged back, "Shadow, fuse in the Genobraker and let's find a place to stay for the night" Raven whispered still embracing Reese. "Specula help Shadow too" Reese said, also not moving for Raven's embrace. Shadow fused in and flew towards the couple. Raven carried Reese in and rested Reese on his lap. "I finally got what I wanted" Ravens said. "And what's that?" Reese asked playfully. "A friend". Reese frowned, Raven laughed and kissed Reese and they both fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I your thinking it's finished..well it's not yet done. It maybe finished in chapter 4. We don't know if Hiltz is going to let them of the hook that easily? Well, his not..SO, please review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Raven and Reese Together  
  
By: luvs_raven  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long update.*lowers head*. Anyway, here it is..Hope you like it!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Raven woke up and felt so cold, he opened his eyes and saw Shadow staring down at him. He got up and saw Reese snuggled close to Specula probably for warmth. He noticed that they are in a cave that had drawings on it (not the drawings Nichalo drew), he went out to see that it was raining pretty hard. They stayed in the cave for three days just enough for the Genobraker and Specula to recover. While, in a distance Hiltz is laughing maniac maniacly, "Raven and Reese will die today for betraying me and the Dark Kaizer! Hahahahaha!".  
  
Shadow and Specula felt something strange, "What's wrong Specula? Shadow?" asked Reese worriedly. It took a long time for the organoids realize that Hiltz is up to something no good. Specula quickly stood behind Reese and her plates opened and lots of wires wrapped Reese and went inside. Shadow fused in the Genobraker, followed by Specula. (Is that possible?! Two organoids fuse in one zoid?). Raven jumped in and tried to understand what the organoids problem. "Shadow, what's the meaning of this?" Raven asked confused. "The meaning of you and Reese dying in this place!" Hiltz said from the Death Stinger. "Hiltz!!" Raven and Reese yelled at the same time. "My, my, my they seemed to be surprised aren't they, Ambient?" Ambient roared in agreement. "What do you want?" Raven asked, coldly. "Why, your life of course" Hiltz replied calmly. "Fine, we'll fight" Reese said coming from the zoid's core. "But, Reese we can't fi-" Raven stopped when he saw a hologram of Reese and sat on his lap. "Reese! Are you dead?!. "No, of course not-!" Reese wasn't able to finish because, Hiltz fired some guns disturbing their conversation. "Argh, your rude!" Reese yelled looking up. "Thank you, now let's finish this". Hiltz fired the particle gun and the Genobraker dodged it easily. Raven fired some guns in return. Then, the Gaurdian Force arrived, "Van!! What are you doing here?!" Raven yelled, in shock. "We're here to destroy the Death Stinger. Why are you here?" Van asked. "Why do you want to know?" Raven asked, coldly. "Raven, don't start! We need the help we can get! Please Raven, just don't start" Reese pleaded. Raven sighed in defeat, "Oh ok, Reese". "Good, I'll be killing two birds with one stone" Hiltz said enjoying everything that is happening. "Since when did you follow Reese, Raven?" Van asked curiously. "Van! Look out!!" Thomas yelled. Van quickly turned on his shield and bearly dodged the missles. "Zeek!!". Zeek fused in the Blade Liger. "Let's do it Raven!" Reese said. Raven charged the particle gun up to it's maximum potential and fired it destroying the Death Stingers shield completely. "What? That's not possible! In just a blow it destroyed my sheild". Raven smirked, "With the help of Specula the Genobraker's fire arms increased to it's maximum potential". Hiltz looked horrified, "Ambient!!!" Hiltz yelled and Ambient fused in the Death Stinger putting a new shield on. "Now, Hiltz you have met your match!" Van yelled, while running towards the Death Stinger and cutting the Particle gun off. "Now's, the chance!" Irvine said firing some missiles and Raven fired his particle gun, while Thomas fired his Megalo Max and they directly hit the Death Stinger. "No!! This is not possible!!" those were the last words coming from Hiltz before the Death Stinger turned into tiny particles with a big explosion. "We did it!!" Van said, through the com link to Fiona. "I knew you could do it Van!" Fiona replied. "Raven, let's go" Reese whispered. Raven nodded and quickly flew away. "Hey Raven's gone!" Irvine yelled. "Forget him, I won't arrest him anymore" Van said. "What?!" Thomas and Irvine yelled in disbelieve. "Well, he helped us defeat the Death Stinger that could have destroyed a lot of cities and towns than Raven and besides I think they're going to start a new life".  
  
********  
  
In a forest far away from Van, Shadow and Specula along with Reese emerged with the Genobraker and Raven pulled to a stop. Raven jumped out and landed near Shadow. Specula opened her plates and Reese came out very tired. "Reese, are you ok?" Raven asked worriedly. "Hahahahaha! We did it!" Reese screamed. Raven looked at her stunned, Reese was now running in any direction until she tripped and fell in a mud puddle. Raven laughed because Reese's face was covered with mud. She threw mud at him and hit Raven straight on the face. "Why you!!" Raven jumped in and both rolled over the mud. Shadow and Specula watched their masters laughing and throwing mud everywhere and decided to leave before they get dirty. "You know what, Reese?". "What?". Let's make your wish come true, shall we?". Reese lounged at Raven and hugged Raven, "Oh Raven". Reese was now certain that the man she love, now loves her back. "I love you, Raven". "I love you too, Reese" and they kissed.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Yeah!!!! It's finally finished!!! 


End file.
